Of Eggs, Bunnies and Superheroes
by MiraculousDuels
Summary: It's Easter! Marinette is going to go to the egg hunts and Adrien has a photoshoot, (like usual) but when a evil company tries to take the chocolate away and with that accidentally causing an akuma, chaos and panic fly around the Easter Egg Hunt and due to the it our favourite heroes swoop in to save the day, but why use fists when you can words to defeat an akuma?


It was still night time and a man stood in a mysterious room with a glass pane, he read his watch. It read '11:59pm' though when he looked at it a second time a few seconds later it read '12:00am' "Happy Easter Ladybug and Chat Noir, while you see this as a holiday for useless hobbies such as finding eggs or eating chocolate I see it as an opportunity, an opportunity I will take advantage of and with it I will catch you off guard, I will take your miraculouses and I will be invincible! **MUHAHAHAHAHA!** " The man now revealed as Hawkmoth cackled,

Adrien woke up via alarm clock and Adrien looked at it '6:00am' the digital clock read, Adrien groaned and threw himself out of bed getting ready for the Easter photoshoots that he knew he would have today. He went to the bathroom and had a shower, fixed his monster of a bedhead, put on deodorant, etc.

By 7:00 Adrien was ready in his usual attire and he walked out of his room to find Natalie to tell him exactly what he knew, he had 3 morning photoshoots. All of them combined would last nearly 4 hours, Adrien did a fake neutral expression and nodded, Natalie nodded with a slight hidden grimace, after years of living with Adrien, she knew the fake emotions and the real ones by the back of her hand.

Marinette woke up and checked the time '9:30' it read, _thank goodness it's the weekend, because I just overslept. Again,_ Marinette groaned,

She walked downstairs to find her Mum and Papa wearing bunny ears on their heads, "good morning Mum and Papa" she said hugging them,

"good morning Marinette, guess what day it is today?" Sabine asked excitedly,

 _Uhhh wait_ Marinette realised, "it's Easter today isn't it?" Marinette asked,

"yes my girl it is! Happy Easter! Since it's a national holiday we've got the day off, guess what we're going to do today?" Tom asked,

"hmm I don't know Papa" Marinette answered completely forgetting about the event she went to every year,

"the annual Paris Easter Egg Hunt! (not sure if this is a real thing) Go on and get ready for it, it'll start soon!"

Marinette nodded sheepishly and raced up at a typical Marinette speed to her bedroom and her parents chuckled.

Adrien got to a private part of the park (since the egg hunt is on that day) and they began at 8 sharp, Adrien sighed in frustration, _I heard some kids talking about an Easter egg hunt today, I know I won't make it since I got this damned photoshoot!_ Adrien thought sadly,

A man dressed in a white shirt and shorts with a blue over-shirt was talking to several businessmen in stereotypical suits and ties, "Harold, if you are willing to do this job we will overlook your past failures at your other jobs, deal?" One of them asked in a gruff voice,

"but it's wrong! If we hide the eggs in places the kids can't reach or find, then the fun of Easter is spoiled! Who cares about a couple of hundred dollars we can make from the chocolates once the hunt is over? You're already getting enough by the ridiculous entry fee **per child** which I might remind you is 15 euros! (about 16 US dollars) You aren't respecting the spirit of Easter!" The man named Harold debated,

"hmm isn't it a shame you can't cooperate with us, though because of your betrayal to the company, **YOU ARE FIRED!** " The boss said,

"fine" Harold said, "I'll get my stuff then"

"now we're keeping that, when you signed for this business on the fine print it reads 'if you are to be fired, The Mal Pourriture Company is the official owners of all your belongings" he pulled out his contract he signed and Harold gasped,

"you corrupted pieces of shit! I have a portrait of my dead daughter in there, may I at least take that?" Harold asked,

"hahaha no" one of them said,

Harold then stormed out of the room in a fit of rage,

"A man wronged by corruption and money hungry people in a perilous situation, ah these negative emotions, I love it! Fly away my little akuma and let this poor soul exact his revenge!" Hawkmoth chuckled,

An akumatised butterfly flew out of the window heading towards the broken Harold.

It landed on his wedding ring and Hawkmoth appeared in the man's mind "Chocolate Chucker (terrible name I know lol) I am Hawkmoth, those rotten people swindled you and stole you of your rights, I can help you exact revenge on these men if you take back some of my rightful items, The Ladybug Earrings and The Ring of the Black Cat, so what do you say? Do we have a deal?" Hawkmoth bartered lying through parts of his speech,

"It's a win-win situation, **DEAL** " Harold said finishing with a demonic voice,

Harold transformed into a pure brown bunny wearing a blue over shirt and white shorts. He then hopped towards the Egg Hunt site to cause mass hysteria.

A bunch of kids ranging from all different ages waited for the starting pistol, then something unusual happened, A real and moving chocolate bunny that was the size of a man started bounding towards them in the distance, the parents and kids, all thinking this was set up by the organisers started cheering for the bunny. Though the organisers looked confused and the businessmen found the bunny awfully familiar for some reason, though Marinette wasn't fooled. Her Ladybug senses started tingling and she got ready for whatever was going to happen.

When he got close enough his booming voice started, and the businessmen recognised this man as Harold and smirked thinking that he did decide to hide the chocolates after all, too bad he was fired still.

"where did he get that realistic costume?" One of them asked,

"I don't know, but if we can talk to him later we can trade some of his belongings for the costume," The boss grinned,

"Hello kiddies! Now I have a feeling that this will be the best Easter ever! Why? Because my bunny senses are tingling that the awesome heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir will appear this year at the hunt!" The bunny roared in enthusiasm,

Marinette was utterly confused what he meant but after a few seconds she got it, _oh no, it's a akuma I better get ready to transform once he starts his attack,_ Marinette thought,

Though the kids' and adults' cheering only skyrocketed after hearing that their favourite heroes would appear at the hunt, the businessmen's smirks only widened.

"now who wants chocolate?!" The bunny cheered about to unleash his evil plan,

All the kids except Marinette and a few other teenagers were constantly saying "Me! Me! I want chocolate!"

"well here you go!" The bunny said as he fired chocolate eggs at them at supersonic speeds,

All the kids that cheered were now rock hard chocolate sculptures and then… Cue mass panic and screaming.

"Oh my god we're going to die!" "Get out of the way! I need to get to my car!" "My babies!" "Stop this deranged bunny!" These were just a few screams of terror heard over the massive ear-splitting shrieking,

Marinette raced straight to a girls' bathroom and called, "Tikki! Spots On!"

Marinette transformed from normal schoolgirl to sexy superhero (To Adrien anyway) and she leaped off to the fight,

Adrien heard the commotion and apparently so did the photographers as the site was abandoned, The Gorilla had the day off unfortunately, _Well, for my father anyway,_ Adrien chuckled,

He hid backstage, checked no-one was around and called, "Plagg! Claws Out!"

Adrien transformed from shy model to fun and lovable Chat Noir and then he leapt off to the sounds of the terrified calls for help,

Chat Noir bounded towards the akuma once he saw it and whacked the bunny behind him, his ear fell off but it regenerated within a second, "oh what are you doing here kitty cat? Chocolate is unfortunately for you poisonous to cats! **MUHAHAHAHAHA!** " He taunted,

Chat leapt back to Ladybug,

"I was expecting for a kid who thought he didn't get enough chocolates to be akumatised, not whatever this dude is angry for" Chat said, _oh great, Nino is rubbing off on me. My father will kill me if he found out about this. Eh never mind._ Chat realised,

"huh same here actually maybe if we see what he's angry about and help him, he'll stop this attack" Ladybug pondered,

"hey buddy what's gotten your ears in a twist?" Chat asked,

Chocolate Chucker growled and said "firstly it's Chocolate Chucker" the akuma started, though the heroes grimaced slightly at the name, "and what's gotten my ears in a twist is that this is a corrupted world! People make you think you're friends with them but then they stab you in the back! Unless you read the fine print in your so called 'friendly' relationship you'll never know until it's too late! Hawkmoth has promised me revenge for this unforgivable crime. If you just give me your earrings and ring no-one else will be hurt, now will you cooperate or will I have to use force?" The bunny asked,

The superheroes shook their heads and the villain growled and said "then you're corrupted just like the rest of them" He then fired tons and tons of eggs, bunnies, etc.

Fortunately for Ladybug and Chat Noir, they had experience in the dodging department and avoided being a chocolate sculpture,

"Hawkmoth is lying! His other victims thought the same thing and they were betrayed when they needed him most!" Ladybug tried to persuade,

"what?" The bunny questioned unsure, then a butterfly symbol appeared around his eyes and his steely glare continued at full force, "you're lying" the villain said,

"no I'm not, what did he say this time?" Ladybug asked,

"he has intelligence that says that you work with those corrupted people!" The villain screamed, wielding a victorious grin,

Before Ladybug could respond Chat Noir called out, " **BULLSHIT!** " And both Ladybug and the villain looked at Chat surprised,

"I understand the grip that corruption has on the world but that doesn't mean every person is bad! We fight for the same reason; Hawkmoth is a corrupt man obsessed with power. If he got his hands on the miraculouses… The world would be doomed!" Chat stated,

Once again the bunny looked unsure and when the butterfly symbol appeared this time, it shattered. "I don't need your lies Hawkmoth. I am truly sorry for being this pitiful, Ladybug and Chat Noir" the villain said, "here the ring is akumatised, just purify it," The man said,

But before Ladybug could purify it, the symbol appeared brighter than ever, and it started flashing, "I will not let you control me, stupid supervillain!" Chocolate Chucker yelled in agony,

Before the heroes or Hawkmoth could do anything, the man threw the ring on the ground and stomped on it, breaking the item.

Ladybug and Chat Noir glanced at each other, both raised an eyebrow and Chat urged Ladybug to get the akuma, Ladybug nodded and caught the butterfly with her yoyo, "you've caused enough trouble today akuma, it's time de-evilise!" Ladybug called,

The pure, white and beautiful butterfly came out of the yoyo and Ladybug whispered, "bye bye little butterfly,"

Chat came next to her and they fist bumped, "pound it" they said in unison,

"Happy Easter milady, since we didn't use our powers, do you want to stick around a bit for Easter?" Chat asked,

"of course chaton, though I'm doing the race so I'll have to leave before that" Ladybug said,

"well if you're doing it, then this awesome cat will join you, you won't know which one is me though. Look for the most handsome guy and you'll find me!" Chat said chuckling,

Ladybug rolled her eyes and flicked his nose. They both chuckled.

Soon after the all clear, residents came flocking back for the race but were genuinely surprised when they saw everyone's favourite superheroes.

The bug and cat team were asked for many autographs and interviews. They gave everyone autographs to everyone that asked, though for the latter… "We'll make this fun! How about you reporters do the race and the person who gets the most eggs will get the interview! Also, only one person from each of their stations may join for the competition, deal?" Chat offered,

All the reporters agreed and they lined up for the race, "you're a fun guy sometimes Chat, you know that?" Ladybug asked,

Chat nodded and started purring, in the excitement of the praise. Ladybug laughed and Chat pouted.

Once Alya found about the interview race, she practically bounced to the line.

The superheroes soon left, saying that they were doing the races in their civilian form. Though there were so many people it would be almost impossible to track Ladybug and Chat. "good luck bugaboo" Chat said,

"you too but I'm going to win" Ladybug said competitively,

The race started and everyone started looking for those eggs! For three hours, everyone looked high and low for the chocolate gemstones. After the time was up it was found out that Alya came first unbelievably, _When Alya sets her mind to something, she won't stop. That's for sure,_ Marinette thought.

Though no-one they knew were in second or third, Marinette came fifth, which with about 200-300 kids that was **AWESOME**. Her classmates ranged from tenth to 100th though Chloe got absolutely nothing claiming her 'Dad forced her to come, and she wasn't going to get her dress dirty looking for some cheap eggs,' so she got an awfully low score.

Adrien got tenth, just beating Nino who was in 11th. And Nino was calling it 'beginner's luck' Adrien just chuckled and nodded, Marinette walked up to Adrien and started talking,

"congratulations Adrien you got tenth! That's really good!" Marinette smiled,

"yeah but you got fifth, you did way better," Adrien praised,

"oh merci, but I've been doing this for a long time. This was your first!" Marinette said,

"ok ok merci Marinette" Adrien said accepting the praise, "I guess I'll see you later?" Adrien asked,

"yeah bye Adrien! Love you!" Marinette said but then she turned tomato red at what she just said,

Adrien looked at her for a second but shrugged it off in all his oblivious glory.

Harold ended up starting a lawsuit against the Mal Pourriture company about the borderline illegal policies. Harold won after a few weeks getting his belongings back plus 75,000 euros (about 80,000 us dollars) and soon the company were bankrupt and forced to close.

Ladybug and Chat Noir continued life like usual, though the interview with Alya went great.

Marinette's comment unknowingly made her and Adrien closer than ever. Alya cheered for this and Chloe complained (like usual)

Adrien almost got in trouble by his father for leaving the crew for safety, but Adrien saved himself by saying they were gone before he knew what was going on. Everyone except the photographer was fired, "because that photographer is one of the best in Paris, I can't afford to lose him" Gabriel claimed,

"Damn Ladybug, damn Chat Noir and damn Easter! Today may not be the day I claim the miraculouses but when I do, I will rule the world!" Hawkmoth vowed as the glass pane closed.

 **Author's Note: Happy Easter everyone! For this special holiday, I bring you a one-shot! Anyone who read Child of Aura would've seen me mention it in Chapter 4 and I try to always fulfil my promises! Hope you got some delicious chocolate and had tons of fun! MiraculousDuels out!**


End file.
